north_skyfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 2
The second season of North Sky premiered on January 5, 2015 on Wattpad. It was separated into three blocks, the first representing the summer of 2015, while the other two representing the first semester of the 2015-2016 school year. It is the first season to not cover an entire school year. The slogan for the entire season was "Milestones. Mayhem. Mystery". The first block, 2A, revolved around most of the months following the 2014-2015 school year, as the characters experience their summer vacation. The first block also featured the promotion of several characters from the recurring cast to the main cast, bringing the number of characters to a grand total of 15. 2A's slogan was "Northcreek Goes Wild". The following eight episodes representing the outset of the first semester of the 2015-2016 school year, brought on more issues, as well as new characters. It featured the addition of 4 actors/actresses to the main cast, and Robyn Winters's character status was brought down to recurring due to (spoiler). The slogan characterizing the second block was'' "All Falls Down". Season 2's third and final block continued on the portrayal of the first semester of the 2015-2016 school year, and follows subsequently from the events that took place in the mid-season finale. The block was credited ''"Power Game". Altogether, the entire season follows the lives of the same group of people attending Northcreek High School, now a year older than they were in the first season, as well as brand new characters. Episodes were uploaded on a weekly basis for the whole season. Main Characters Seniors (Class of 2016) Dalton Gray as Kalan "Kale" Seymour '''- A troubled guy who, since his girlfriend committed suicide, has been circling the drain, and is ready to turn over a new leaf this year '''Amber Montana as Jeanine "Janie" Coleman - A young and aspiring leader who has goals to become someone people can look up to. Cymphonique Miller as Eden Zaffaroni - A short-tempered yet intelligent girl who will do anything for a spot in a prestigious university. Jaime Nakamura as Brandon Na - A stubborn jock and older brother who, through thick and thin is trying his best to make ends meet. Sasha Pieterse as Gwen Monroe - An elegant and insecure blonde on the search for the right guy. Cameron Bright as Zander Linniard - A snarky and playful guy who desires a sense of contentment and is transforming into a completely different person. Billy Unger as Jonah Hurst '- A modest musician who devotes much of his time to his friends and family. '(New) Chloë Grace Moretz as Ashley Morrison - A calm and collected senior who is dead set on gaining control in her life. (New) Dev Patel as Arun Dhanraj - A sarcastic yet somewhat pessimistic guy who seems to have no luck in anything at all. (New) Juniors (Class of 2017) Isabelle Fuhrman as Zooey Linniard - A devious and apathetic former goth girl who is trying to climb up the social ladder. Hailee Steinfeld as Tanya Carter '''- A mean junior who, after having a taste of her own medicine, has lost everything. '''Mark Indelicato as Pierce Cruz - A flamboyant and enthusiastic guy who pines over people he'll never end up with. Georgie Henley as Brianna Van Kamp - An underconfident and pitiful girl who always seems to be used be everyone around her. (New) (206-225) Molly C. Quinn as Skyler Grimaldi - A competitive, and hard-hearted athlete who refuses to take crap from anyone. (New) (206-225) Sophomores (Class of 2018) Tiffany Espensen as Alice Na - An introvert who is breaking underneath all the pressure that has been brought upon her. Justin S. Myrick as Ryan Jason "RJ" Kirk '''- A young guy who has everything he needs, and is mixing with the wrong crowd. '''Joey King as Robyn Winters - An impulsive and carefree girl who is about to realize that not everything will be perfect. (201-205) Brendan Meyer as Nicholas "Nick" Bryant - A down-to-earth football player who is trying to move past a string of events that occurred in his life that he wants to forget. (New) (207-225) Sydney Park as Alexis "Lexi" Mansfield - A globetrotting chatterbox working for the Northcreek Newspaper who has a flair in keeping things spicy. (New) (207-225) Secondary and Recurring Characters Seniors (Class of 2016) Atticus Mitchell as Lyle Harris '- A laid-back guy who refuses to get involved in any drama. '''Alexander Ludwig as Freddie Sackston '- An obsessive person who constantly needs the spotlight to be shined upon him. 'Shailene Woodley as Kelsey Hoax '- A mature and preppy girl who is starting to get a little lonely. 'Manpreet Bambra as Rania Francine '- An unlucky megalomaniac who desires to gain control over everything around her. 'Jeremy Irvine as Robert "Bobby" DeGaulle '- A flirty yet sex-obsessed football captain who likes to bully those under him. '''Karis Cameron as Victoria "Tori" Christman - An over-dramatic and loud girl who loves to speak whatever is on her mind. (New) Raquel Castro as Lena Van Kamp - A mean and inconsiderate young girl who would rather break rules than follow them. (New) Tyler Stentiford as Johnny LaVey '- A brash and amorous weight-lifter who is a little confused about what he wants. '(New) Malcolm David Kelley as Kevin Hurran '- A chill and tech-savvy guy who prefers order over chaos. '(New) Juniors (Class of 2017) Coco Jones as Lily Welsh '- A solitary soul who might find what she needs in the weirdest of places. '''Nat Wolff as Lucas Penderghast '- A guy who's gaining a reputation around the school for being a wannabe. '''(New) Caroline Sunshine as Reagan "Rae" Silvers '- A sarcastic photographer who often hides in places where no one can find her. '(New) Brandon Soo Hoo as Corey Matsumoto '- A sweet yet athletic young guy who is often clueless about everything going on around him. '(New) Sophomores (Class of 2018) Naomi Scott as Estelle Hart '- A spunky and seductive girl who has homewrecking as a hobby. '''Grayson Russell as Stephen Taylor '- A lost sophomore who is attempting to find a way to achieve a little stability in his life. 'Dylan Minnette as Graham "Gray" Colter '- A reclusive and odd sophomore who has a problem controlling his anger. '''(New) Bryce Hitchcock as Charlene "Charlie" D'Almeida '- A euphoric young girl who cares about her future and finds a friend in anybody. '(New) Adults 'Russell Wong as Andre Na '- A father who seems to be trying to do what's best for his children, but can sometimes go the wrong way with what he does. 'Naoko Mori as Winifred Na '- The estranged mother of Alice and Brandon Na. 'Alicia Silverstone as Brittany Horwood '- The snarky and haughty girlfriend who is asking for Andre's hand in marriage. 'Bradley Cooper as Chester Seymour '- Kale's father who has set unbelievably high expectations for his son. 'Michelle Pfeiffer as Emma Seymour '- Kale's overbearing mother who loves her son very much, even though he never reciprocates. 'Idris Elba as Caleb Zaffaroni '- Eden's father who is constantly getting sick, and trying to care for his daughter as much as possible. 'Lynn Whitfield as Laya Caines-Zaffaroni '- Eden's mother who has a career as a defense attorney. 'Tyrese Gibson as DeShawn Kirk '- The main breadwinner and father in RJ Kirk's family. 'Angell Conwell as Keisha Kirk '- RJ's raucous and opinionated mother who used to be poor. 'Allison Janney as Maria Monroe '- Gwen's trashy mother who has to realize how much her daughter is suffering. 'Michael Bay as Eric Monroe '- Gwen's father who is about to get his retribution for sexually assaulting her daughter while she grew up. 'Mads Mikkelsen as Zechariah Linniard '- Zander and Zooey's abusive father who wants to regain custody of his son who has been fostered by another family. 'Sarah Jessica Parker as Justice Ushkowitz '- Zander's Jewish foster mother who, although does not agree with what her son is doing, will fight to keep him. 'Mark Wahlberg as Allen Ushkowitz '- Zander's foster father who is deeply rooted in his religious values. 'Jason Statham as Callum Carter '- A father who often spoils his own daughter. Staff 'Viola Davis as Charlene Burkes '- The new and understanding principal of Northcreek High School. 'Meryl Streep as Katheryn Andrew '- The strict and traditional vice principal who has a lot of secrets. 'Alyson Stoner as Sarah Montreal '- The jittery, part-time receptionist who is afraid of doing her own job. 'Jennifer Connelly as Jeanne Clements '- A Drama teacher who is focused on keeping her students engaged in her classes. 'Kayla Blake as Rose Kendra '- An ordinary teacher who just wants her students to stay awake during her Chemistry lessons. 'Gwendoline Christie as Jessie Vasilenko '- A puzzled teacher with an amiable disposition. 'Antonio Banderas as Bruce Vasilenko '- A coach who has learned the error of his ways and is now only focused on building his students to reach their fullest potential. 'Rose Abdoo as Regina "GiGi" Ramirez '- The childish and down-to-earth guidance counselor who has a habit of skidding off topic. 'Paul Rudd as Colter Dabrowsky '- A teacher and parent who is rooted in school loyalty. 'Amy Yasbeck as Penelope Banning '- A Math teacher who only wants to get the job done and go home. ' as Andrew Louis '- A teacher who is visibly unhappy with his career. 'Vanessa Hudgens as Mickayla Duarte '- A beautiful and easy-going teacher who has just moved into the area near the school. Episode List Trivia *North Sky was renewed for a second season on December 31, 2014, as a gift for the New Year. *It is the first season to not be representing an entire school year. Rather, it represents one summer and the first semester of the 2015-2016 school year. * It is the first to contain two promotional collages instead of one. * Robyn Winters was a main character in the summer block of this season, but was demoted to recurring for the rest of the season due to her absence as a result of (spoiler). * Episodes 2-5 were originally intended to be plots that revolved around one character, but in the final draft, they were brought to be featured around three much like the rest of the season. Promos * To Be Continued * Wiki Promo * Music Video Promo #1 * Music Video Promo #2 Category:Seasons